Good Night Rituals
by BigTimeOT4
Summary: this is a Kames-Story... they help each other to fall asleep. Summary sucks. Rated M for later chapters and because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

e

**Hey guys! I just got a new laptop and want to try out Word xD so I just write something that comes to my mind ^-^**

**Disclaimer: Nooooot mine…sadly ;-(**

****

_James POV:_

I was sitting upright on my bed, knees pulled up to my chest and head resting on top of them. I sighed and looked at the clock on my nightstand; it was 02:30am. Yet another sleepless night for me. My gaze wandered through the room and softened when I saw Kendall moving slightly in his sleep. He was having nightmares again… he had them almost every night. And like every night I got up and sat down on the edge of his bed, stroking lightly through his hair to calm him down. I smiled lightly when he relaxed and snuggled into my touch. I kept stroking and looked out of the window, sighing again.

Like you may have already found out I was having a crush on Kendall, the fearless leader of our little group. He always helped us out, and stood up for us when Gustavo or Griffin treated us unfair. And he just looked like a god with this blonde hair that framed his handsome face and his cute little dimples when he smiles or how he cocks his crazy eyebrows and his freaking cute face when he's confused…hah… it's impossible to not love him.

However, it was hopeless for me. Kendall was madly in love with Jo Taylor, actress at Palmwoods. A few weeks ago Jo got the chance of her life, but sadly she had to move to New Zealand for it. Kendall and Jo decided to break up since both thought long distance relationships don't work.

Unfortunately Kendall never really got over her. He was definitely not gay… I think. I mean, he always just got girlfriends, never mentioned anything that he was at least bi. Like I said: HOPELESS. Maybe-

"James?"

I jumped a bit. I didn't notice him waking up! I quickly pulled my hand back. He frowned in confusion, god, I loved this face.

"What were you doing?"

"I…um… You had a nightmare and I just wanted to make sure you were okay." I stammered out and looked away, blushing lightly. He sat up and laid his hand on my shoulder.

"You're doing this every night, don't you?"

I looked at him surprised. How did he know? He was always sleeping!

"How…?"

He laughed lightly and smiled at me.

"I awoke every time you began stroking my hair. I have to admit the first night you did it I was pretty confused, but I found it was pretty nice, so I just enjoyed it by pretending to be asleep."

"Oh…" I looked to the side again, the blush still on my face. Kendall's hand moved from my shoulder to my neck and he stroked it lightly. I closed my eyes.

"You know, it always helped to fall asleep again…" he whispered lightly and made room on the bed for me to sit beside him. I did and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"You could help me tonight again if you want…" he said and I looked at him, frowning.

"Okay…" I said and he smiled again, his dimples showing.

"But… you maybe have to do it different."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Well, I'm used to having someone in my arms to hold… but since I don't have anyone now…" he looked at me and I blushed again, just hoping he wouldn't notice it.

"Y-You want me to… cuddle with you?" I asked, hoping not to sound too excited.

"Yeah… only if you want to." He said.

"I want! I mean… that would be nice…" I said a bit quieter this time and he shifted lightly and I snuggled up against him, head resting on his chest and him wrapping his arms around me. I heard his heart beating and kinda made me drowsy. Kendall's constant stroking through my hair didn't help either.

I knew I shouldn't be too hopeful, he just wants me to be in his arms cause it reminds him of Jo. But I can live with that. As long as he holds me like that, I don't care at all. Kendall started to hum one of our songs and soon I was fast asleep.

****

**Oh dear… okay, this is just the first chapter! Every story needs a start, doesn't it? XD don't be mean! Next chapter will be about kissing…somehow xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this is the second chapter! First I thought I'd make it a one-shot, but hey, I just couldn't stop! Well… just enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine ;-(**

****

_Kendall POV_

I watched James sleeping in my arms. He looked so peaceful! I stroked through his hair and smiled. I know I was pretty down when Jo left for New Zealand, but that was just an act for the others. I loved her, yes, but a month after we came together I realized we weren't meant to be.

However, she had a hard family life and I couldn't bring myself to break up with her. And when she got the offer for New Zealand I was kinda happy, but I wouldn't show it…of course. I didn't tell anyone, but I am bi. And I always had a thing for James… but I wasn't sure if he liked me too, so I kept my hands still.

When he started to come to my bed and stroke my hair I knew he liked me too. I always pretended to be asleep so I wouldn't scare him. But tonight the urge to hug him was too big. The way he sat there, looking out of the window lost in thoughts… he was just… beautiful.

And now this sleeping beauty was laying in my arms, seeming to be pretty comfortable. I just hoped we can repeat this the next nights too. I closed my eyes and slowly I joined James in dreamland.

Next Morning

When I opened my eyes after a wonderful dream the first thing I noticed was that James wasn't there anymore. I sighed and got up to take a shower. I grabbed some fresh clothes from my drawer and opened the bathroom door to find a naked James just stepping out from the shower. He looked at me wide eyed and a deep red blush crept across his cheeks and nose. I was shocked too, and it cost me all my will power to keep my eyes _above_ his navel. Well, his slightly muscular chest was enough to drive me crazy. I almost drooled, when he suddenly pulled me out of my daydream by grabbing his towel and covering himself up. I gulped and blushed lightly.

"I …uhm… sorry…!" I rushed out and closed the door behind me, taking deep breaths. I was just glad that I was wearing sweatpants that hid my hard on I had right now. I sat down on the bed and waited for James to come out of the bathroom.

_James POV_

I never got dried and dressed up that fast before in my life. God, that was so embarrassing! Why the hell didn't I lock the door? I just hoped he didn't see my erection… that would be way more embarrassing… I think. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the bathroom and looked at Kendall on his bed. He gave me an apologetic smile and patted the place beside him. I sat down and tried to hide my blush.

"You…didn't look, did you?" I asked pretty nervous.

"NO! I mean, not that there isn't something worth looking at, I mean-" he babbled and I laughed lightly and patted his shoulder.

"It's okay, Kendall. I know what you mean." He smiled a bit relieved that he didn't need to say more.

"So…I'm forgiven?" He asked with an irresistible grin.

"Hm…let me think…" I said and pretended to really consider to not forgive him.

"Aw come on, quit teasing!" he said and started tickling me. I laughed loudly and tried to push him off, but it was no use. After a few minutes he got me begging him to stop. He mimicked my expression from before and used my words against me:

"Hm…let me think…" I pushed him off and laughed when he fell to the floor and looked up at me confused. He lunged at me again but this time I was faster and ran out the door to the living room where Logan and Carlos were watching Cartoons… well, Carlos was watching cartoons, Logan was reading, like always. However, they both looked up when I came in running and laughing and Kendall chasing me with an evil grin on his face.

I hid behind Logan and Carlos quickly got in front of Kendall to block him, also laughing now.

"What's up with you two?" the latino asked.

"Kendall wants to tickle me to death!" I screamed but still laughing.

"Oh, then I'll be your bodyguard!" Carlos exclaimed and got in a defensive stance.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Kendall said and tried to find a way around the smaller one, but it was hopeless. Some minutes later he gave up and sat down on the couch, pouting slightly. Logan rolled his eyes pretty annoyed by our behavior.

"Guys, I need to learn for the test tomorrow, could you PLEASE stop disturbing me?" he said. We just looked at him innocently. He sighed and grabbed Carlos' wrist and dragged him outside. Kendall and I looked at each other and burst out laughing again. God, he was just perfect…

This evening

I was sitting on my bed reading a fashion magazine and waiting for Kendall to come out of the bathroom. I didn't need to wait long. He entered our bedroom and sat down on his own bed. I put the magazine away and wanted to switch the light off, but…

"Wait!" he said. I looked at him, frowning. "What is it?" he blushed a little.

"Well…what about the little good night ritual?" Now it was my turn to blush. I nodded and sat down beside him and he pulled me into his arms instantly.

I laid my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat, trying to hide the content smile that was appearing on my face. He stroke gently through my hair, just like he did yesterday.

"You know, this isn't the only good night ritual I had with Jo…"

I winced at the mention of her name. It reminded me that I just was a replacement for his ex-girlfriend.

"Okay…what else did you do?" I asked. He pulled me up till our faces were only inches apart. I blushed again deeply and I just hoped he didn't notice it. His beautiful emerald eyes were fixed on mine as he brought a hand up to cup my cheek. He closed his eyes and got closer and closer until his lips finally touched mine. I swore I felt sparks between us and a huge firework appeared in my mind. My eyes fluttered closed as we kissed. His tongue licked my bottom lip, asking me for entrance, which I gladly granted. Our mouths moved in sync and I just hoped the kiss never ended.

Unfortunately we needed oxygen, so we broke apart, panting lightly. Kendall kissed my forehead and hugged me close to his chest again, holding me tightly. Soon his breath evened out and I knew he was asleep, leaving me still breathless and shocked. He… he just KISSED me!...not that I'm complaining or anything. It was amazing! But… was I really just a replacement if he kissed me that passionately? I sighed and closed my eyes and snuggled closer to him again before falling asleep myself.

**xxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxxx**

**Gah! It took me AGES to write this! I got terrible writer's block…. And I still have! And I started two new stories… but I won't upload them till I have at least three chapters of each. **

**However, I hope you liked it so far!**

**I think the next chapter will be the last, I wanted to keep this short, anyways ^_^**


End file.
